


I'll get you back

by the1stbluejay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the1stbluejay/pseuds/the1stbluejay
Summary: After Kylo Ren fought with Rey in the woods, Hux has been worried about him. One night, Hux decides to listen in on Ren's quarters, interrupting a force-bond. Ren was furious.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 6





	1. Eavesdropping

Hux exited his quarters quietly, making sure not to alert any Stormtroopers or wake anyone. He wanted to be alone in someplace he felt comfortable and he could be vulnerable. He finds a secluded ledge. He sat down and ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. He finally felt like he could let himself go, he felt like he could be himself and feel. Hux gazed at the nearby planets and the glowing stars, he could almost feel the heat. He felt calm for the first time in months. Hux began to feel the wind blow from behind him and he jumped and jolted his vision around while he let out a slight yelp. He saw nothing while looking around, everything was normal but the wind was not, there’s no wind in space.

Hux was alert again after that so he began to head back to his quarters to get some sleep. Hux couldn’t help but pass by Kylo Ren’s quarters. As he passed, he heard muffled talking, maybe yelling? Whatever it was, Ren was definitely in a fight with someone. Hux was hesitant to eavesdrop but he did anyway. “Never say that to me again, Rey.” There was a pause, “I don’t care what you have to say! You mean nothing to me just like I mean nothing to you.” Hux heard a bang. “You liar! Shut up!” Hux could hear clearly that Ren had ignited his lightsaber and began to attack something or someone. Hux decided to knock lightly on the door.

“Ren, sire, is everything okay?” Hux asks with his ear still atoms away from the door. Ren disables his lightsaber and stomps to the door like a 4-year-old who didn’t get his ice cream. Ren opens the door to face Hux. Hux scanned Ren’s body, there was mud on his shoes and his hair was wet.

“What is it Hux? Make it quick.” Ren glanced behind him and muttered to himself ‘dammit.’ Ren turned around completely and walked to the middle of his quarters.

Hux took a step inside, “I just wanted to make sure everything was okay, I was passing by and I overheard you screaming.” Ren turned around to face Hux and began to walk towards him.

“What did you hear?” Ren grabbed Hux’s chin and raised his voice, “tell me, red-head!” Hux felt pain resonate from Ren’s hand squeezing his chin

“I didn’t hear anything, I was just passing sir,” Hux swallowed what emotions he had in his head. Ren glared at Hux while Hux lost eye contact. Ren pushed Hux’s head to the side.

“Don’t ever let me catch you doing that again, okay?” Hux continued to look away from Ren’s powerful gaze. Ren lost it, “look at me when I am talking to you, do you not understand how much power I have over you? I could kill you so easily, with just the movement of my hand,” Ren outstretched his arm and Hux was facing Ren yet again. Ren brought his hand back into this side and Hux glid into Ren.

“I-I’m sorry,” Ren placed his hands on Hux’s hips and leaned into his ear.

“I will get exactly what I want, okay?” Ren whispered slowly to Hux. Hux nodded in confirmation. “Good,” Ren brought his lips into Hux’s neck and bit, and that’s when Ren knew he found Hux’s sweet spot. Ren sucked on the spot, causing to make Hux let out a quiet whimper and Hux put his hand through Ren’s hair and left it there.

Ren pulled away but stayed close. Ren brought Hux’s hips into his and Ren felt that Hux was definitely enjoying what Ren had to offer. Ren grabbed Hux’s writs and yanked him onto his bed. Hux let out a soft grunt from the impact. Ren stood at the edge of the bed and stared at Hux as he took off his gloves and then his top. Hux knew exactly where this was going but he knew he wouldn’t do anything because Ren gets exactly what he wants when he wants it. Ren had this look in his eye that Hux couldn’t pinpoint, he’s never seen Ren look at someone like that before now. Ren raised his brow at the pathetic sight and tilted his head forward not even an inch. Hux sat up and took off his belt and then his shirt. Ren looked at his pale figure and smirked at him. “Come here,” Ren said and he put his hand out by his waist. Hux scooted to the end of the bed and sat with his legs in a W shape. He looked up at Ren who had his damp hair dangling over his face but still showed his expression. “You know what to do, Hux,” Ren said while running his hand through Hux’s hair, messing it up for the first time. Hux nodded in confirmation yet again and placed his hands on Ren’s waistband and slowly pulled it down to expose his member. Hux placed his mouth on it and began to bob his head.

Ren tilted his head back slightly and gripped Hux’s hair. Hux tried his best not to gag at all but he couldn’t last long without it. Ren let out a moan, pushing Hux’s head a bit more with every bob. It had been quite a while since both Ren and Hux had time alone and time for pleasure with so much going on.

Ren looked down at Hux and they made eye contact, Hux had started tearing up from trying to hold back his gags. Hux picked up the pace. “Hux…” Ren said as he pushed Hux’s head one more time as far as he could to finally released what he had been waiting for. Hux had no choice but to swallow what was already in his throat. He looked up at the dom with a child-like look on his face. Ren placed his hand under Hux’s chin and spoke, “You did well, now let’s see how you do with this.”

Ren pushed Hux onto the bed with no mercy and no apology, towering over Hux’s petite figure. Ren, without a word, stripped Hux completely of everything and threw his thin legs on his shoulders with a smile while Hux kept the same, slightly scared expression on his face. “Are you ready?” Ren said with a caring tone.

“Y-Yeah,” Hux said with a tremble in his voice.

“Good,” the care was gone. Ren rammed into Hux causing him to let out a cry of pain. Ren continued to thrust into the sub with everything he had in him. Ren was tender from already releasing into Hux’s throat. Hux let out whimpers and whines of pain and pleasure while Ren let our raspy grunts.

Ren gripped Hux’s hips harder and began to dig his nails into his skin. Hux gripped the sheets as his life depended on it, “Ren, you’re gonna make me,” Hux, at this point, had already reached his climax and began to moan louder and his legs began to shake.

“Hux...” Ren let out his name as he released his load into Hux. Ren pulled out and a bit dripped out as Ren moved Hux’s legs and lied next to Hux to comfort him. Ren ran his fingers around where he grabbed at and felt a warm liquid. He had drawn blood. “Hold on, Hux, stay here, I’ll get something for that.”

Ren went into his bathroom and grabbed a few bandaids from behind the mirror and saw how sweaty he truly was. Ren also grabbed a towel to clean up the obvious. When Ren got back, Hux was laying on his stomach. Ren took the opportunity and grabbed Hux’s butt, “you got a cute bum.” Hux let out a tired chuckle. Ren unwrapped the bandaids and placed them on the marks on Hux’s fragile hips.

“Thank you,” Hux said as he rolled on his side and gestured for Ren to lay down. When Ren lied next to Hux, they got close once again and Ren kissed Hux’s neck softly and with care.

“You don’t need to thank me, dork. I care about you.” Ren relaxed and placed his hand on Hux’s abdomen and felt every breath he took.

Before they both realized, they drifted into sleep with Hux still naked and Ren half-naked with nothing but a thin grey sheet covering them.


	2. Appropriate

Hux shot up in bed, causing the sleeping man next to him to wake up. “Hey, hey. Are you okay?” Ren asked as he sat up with Hux. Hux was breathing heavily and sweating profusely.

“I need to go,” Hux said as he avoided eye contact and put his feet on the ground. Ren took Hux’s arm and stopped him from standing up.

“Hux, calm down. Why do you need to go?” Hux got out of Ren’s grasp and stood, only to realize that he was in pain from the night before and let out a grunt. Hux sat back down and grabbed his clothes. “Hux, please.”

“No one can see me or you like this,” Hux said as he began to put his clothes back on.

“Armitage,” Ren said as he sat behind Hux and placed his arms on Hux’s chest, “Don’t go.” Hux’s face filled with a warm sensation he couldn’t pinpoint, he’s never heard Ren be that nice to him.

“Ren, someone is coming, I can feel it,” Hux said as he finished lacing up his boots.

“Fine, I’m coming with you then.” Ren pulled away from Hux and grabbed his clothes. Hux, once again, tried to stand but he felt an ache in his abdomen and sat back down. 

“Here,” Ren stood in front of Hux and extended his hand for Hux to take it. Hux took Ren’s hand and stood up. Ren began to help Hux walk a bit but then he couldn’t stand it anymore. “Hux, let me try something,” Ren placed his hand on Hux’s abdomen and closed his eyes. In no time, all of Hux’s pain was gone.

“Thank you,” Hux said with a small smile.

“You should get going since you were so eager to leave,” Ren said with a soft kiss.

“You want me to leave, don’t you?”

“That’s not what I’m saying!” Ren’s face brushed over with red. Hux kissed Ren’s cheek and turned to face the door.

“I’ll see you around,” Hux said with a smirk. Hux opened the door to Ren’s quarters to face Phasma. “Oh! Hello Phasma. Why are you here? Ren is busy.” Hux’s face was clearly the color of a tomato.

Phasma spoke, “Oh yes, I know exactly what he’s doing,” she pointed to the hickey Hux had forgotten about, he quickly covered it with his hand.

“Phasma! Come in!” Ren said from his bed, still with his shirt off. Phasma brushed Hux while walking into his quarters. “What do you need?”

“Kylo Ren. Are you sure that’s appropriate for a Sith?” Ren looked into her helmet, where her eyes would be. “You know. What you did with Hux. I heard it all while patrolling. Plus, Hux has a hickey and his hair isn’t combed.”

Ren stood up, “Phasma. Take off your helmet,” he said as Hux walked and stood next to Ren.

"Yes sir,” she said as she put her blaster on her belt and took off her helmet. She kept her helmet under her left arm. Ren looked deeply into her eyes. Before she knew it, her throat was closed by Ren. She was lifted off of the ground as she flailed and screamed for Ren to stop.

“I can do anything and everything I want and you can’t do anything about it. You’re just my coworker and you have no power over me. Tell anyone and I will kill you. Got it?” Phasma nodded and she fell to the ground. “Now go. I have business to attend to.”

Phasma put her helmet on and left without a word. Hux turned to Ren, “What the hell was that,” Hux let out.

“She got what she deserved. And you are going to wear that hickey with pride, right?” Hux covered the hickey again.

“Ren, people can’t know,” Hux looked up at Ren.

“I don’t care. They can’t do anything about it,” Ren placed his hand on Hux's. 

“Okay,” Hux replied, “so that means,” a smirk flowed over his lips. He laid Ren down on the bed and began to bite and suck on various parts of Ren’s neck.

“Hux,” Ren let out his name while he placed his hand in Hux’s hair. Hux grabbed both of Ren’s wrists and placed them above his head. Ren let out a wince when Hux bit down once again.

Hux pulled away, “don’t be such a brat and take it,” Hux brought his lips into Ren’s viciously as Ren let out soft whimpers. Ren wrapped his legs around Hux’s torso.

Hux began to grind on Ren. Both of their boners were extremely predominant. Ren looked into Hux’s green eyes to see the sheer power he had over him. Ren let out soft moans as Hux continued to grind. “Hux, n-not in my uniform!” Ren said with shakiness. Ren got extremely close to climaxing but Hux stopped and Ren let out a whine.

“You’re so desperate, look at you,” Hux kissed Ren slowly and passionately. “I need to go. Do you have gel?” Ren let Hux out of his leg’s hold and he stood up.

“I do, in the bathroom behind the mirror,” Ren said, his breath was still a bit shaken. Hux walked into the bathroom to clean up his hair. Hux cleaned up his hair and admired his hickey. He looked down into the sink and smiled to himself.

Hux placed his hands on the sides of the sink and began to cry. He had never felt like someone cared and with Ren, he felt at home. He felt like no one had before, he felt loved. Hux sniffled and immediately Ren was behind Hux and had his arms around him.

Hux mumbled, “what?” Ren asked.

“Ren, can I be honest?” Hux said, turning around.

“Of course.”

“I...I think I’m in love with you,” Hux looked up at Ren, expecting a painful and angry expression. But instead, he was greeted with a smile.

“I know,” Ren brought Hux into his bare chest. “I love you too, General Hux.”

“Call me Hux, please. You don’t need to call me General when we’re alone.”

“I know but it’s cute to see you react to it.”

Hux stayed quiet and listened to Ren’s heartbeat. He felt a wave of something he has never felt before. He got a glimpse of Ren, what he saw. Hux closed his eyes and saw Rey. Rey was with Skywalker, with his lightsaber too.

Hux opened his eyes and pushed Ren away. “What was that!” Hux yelled.

“I knew it. I knew it!” Ren smiled and placed his hands on Hux’s face. “You’re sensitive!”

“I’m… what?”

“You’re force sensitive! You saw it, right?”

“I-I did,” he stumbled over his words.

“I can teach you! Come back to my quarters tonight, I have something for you.”

Hux was hesitant, “okay.” He scanned Ren. “I’ll see you later, then,” he smiled, “this is the last time I swear.” Hux kissed Ren and Ren smiled, “I love you.”

“I know,” Ren said as Hux exited.


	3. Teach Me

Hux sat in his own bed, exhausted for no reason. He was done for the day and made sure everyone kept busy. Hux walked into his bathroom and looked at the single hickey he had on the left side of his neck, remembering he has to go see Ren yet again tonight.

Hux turned on the water for a shower, wanting to look nice for whatever Ren had planned for him. Once the water got to his liking, he stepped in and a warm sensation filled his body. Hux stood for a few minutes, just admiring how the water flowed against every flaw and every perfection he had on his body.

Once done, Hux stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel that was hanging next to the sink. He wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his hairdryer from under his sink and plugged it in. He dried his hair and immediately put gel in it because no one can see him without his hair done. Hux dried off his body slowly, making sure he looked good for Ren.

Hux got dressed and looked at himself one more time before sneaking to Ren’s quarters. He made sure to make sure Phasma was busy for the next few hours so she wouldn’t interrupt anything. Before he knew it, he was in front of Ren’s door. He held up his fist to knock but Ren’s voice interrupted, “Come on in, you don’t need to knock,” the door flew open. Hux walked in to see Ren standing in the middle of his quarters, “Come here, let me show you.”

Hux walked to Ren hesitantly, “I don’t see anything, sir,” Hux looked around cluelessly. Ren smiled and took his left glove. Ren took Hux’s hand in his and pointed to Rey. “That can’t be,” Hux said as he took a step back.

“Ben, how is he here? What are you doing?” Rey said as she took a step forward towards them both.

“Both of you, calm down. I’ll explain later, I have things to do,” the image of Rey faded from both Ren’s and Hux’s vision. “Now,” Ren faced Hux, still holding his hand, “don’t be afraid.” Ren placed his right hand on Hux’s face and put their foreheads together. “Close your eyes, Hux.” Hux did as Ren said.

Ren reached into Hux’s mind and saw what he saw when he was a child. He felt what his dad, Brendol Hux had done. What he felt and heard was horrid, he didn’t understand how Hux withstood what he had done to him. Hux’s mind began to grow more unstable as Ren saw and felt more. Hux had collapsed from seeing his father again, “stop!” Hux yelled as his knees slammed on the ground, “no more! Please never again!” Hux began to sob violently as Ren picked him up and sat him on the bed.

“Hux. I am not here to hurt you, I am here to help you, to teach you to be a sith like me you have so much in you but you pushed it away!” Ren pulled Hux into his chest and played with his hair, “but not until you feel safe with me, okay?” Hux nodded. “I have something for you,” Ren said as he stood up and grabbed a small wooden box from his desk. Ren opened the box to reveal a shiny black lightsaber. Hux stared at the weapon. “Take it,” Ren said as he nudged the box closer to Hux.

Hux slowly took the lightsaber in his right hand, surprised at what weight it had. “How did you get this?” Hux looked up at Ren.

“I built it for you a while back because I always had the idea you had the force in you,” Ren smirked as Hux stood up with the weapon.

“Teach me.”

“What?”

“I want to know, now.” Ren grabbed his own lightsaber from his side and ignited it, and with that, so did Hux. Hux admired the bright red blade, feeling the heat radiating from both lightsabers.

“Hit me,” Hux looked surprised, “I’ll block it, hit me.” Hux swung his lightsaber at Ren’s side and it hit Ren's. Hux felt something wash over him. He continued to swing at Ren with the anger he had for his father. “Good, Hux! You’re already doing so well!” Ren didn’t dare to swing at Hux, he didn’t want him hurt. Hux began to swing faster, completely letting go of himself and letting his anger boil over. Hux continued to swing at Ren, not thinking he would hurt Ren.

Hux let out a scream and slashed Ren’s arm. He immediately dropped his saber and the blade went out. “Ren...I’m sorry,” Hux held Ren, who was on the ground, “we need to get that taken care of.”

Hux put his new lightsaber in the pocket of his coat and walked Ren to the infirmary. All they did was bandage it and told him not to get it wet before it’s completely healed.

When Ren and Hux got back to Ren’s quarters, they both sat on his bed. “I don’t know what got into me, I’m sorry,” Hux apologized. Ren smiled at Hux.

“That’s what I wanted from you, I wanted you to see what you had in you,” Ren took Hux’s hand in his, “soon you’ll learn how to control your feelings and focus them to use the force.” Ren leaned his head lightly on Hux’s shoulder.

“No more today. Please,” Hux begged.

“Okay, get some rest.”

“I don’t want to leave.” Ren pulled away and looked at Hux.

“Then don’t,” Ren laid Hux down on his bed and laid on top of him but enough for him to still breathe. Hux wrapped his arm around Ren and caressed his hair slowly and kissed his forehead. “You need to let yourself go more. You’re so to yourself and cold to everyone. Or at least me, I want to know Armitage Hux, not General Hux.”

“It will take a while to get comfortable with it but I guess. But only because I care about you.”

“Perfect,” Ren snuggled his head into Hux’s chest as if to get closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure I like this chapter as much as the others, I might re-write it, idk.


	4. Chapter 4

Ren opened his eyes slowly to see Hux’s clothed chest. Hux was still asleep so Ren sat up and got off the bed quietly only to feel immense pain from his arm, forgetting that he fought last night. Ren held his arm and walked to the bathroom. He proceeded to take off his shirt to reveal the wound, it was relatively deep compared to what he had ever gotten from Rey. 

Ren put a new bandage around his arm and looked at himself in the mirror and noticed how prominent and dark the five hickeys he had received from Hux were. Ren heard a sound from back inside his main quarters. “Ren?” Hux asked quietly. Ren exited the bathroom to see Hux’s tired eyes looking at him. “Hi,” he smiled.

“Everyone else is still asleep, not including people on shift, do you want to do anything in the meantime?” Ren sat on the bed and took Hux’s hand. 

Hux shifted and let out a groan, “I don’t know, I’m tired.” He ran his thumb on Rens. 

“Are you up for any training today or not?” Ren looked at the two lightsabers on his bedside table, “I’m still amazed by how good you did.”

“Maybe later, I just wanna feel you,” Hux stared at Ren. Ren got on top of Hux and straddled his hips and laid on his chest. “Thank you.” Hux ran his fingers through Ren's hair and kissed his forehead. Hux slowly detangled his hair with his hand which Ren adored. They both laid there in each other’s arms admiring the love for each other for an hour with the occasional few words between them.

“I’m kind of feeling a walk, do you want to come with me?” Ren sat up as he spoke, still straddling Hux.

“Sure, I’ll go. You better put a shirt on first,” Hux let out a chuckle.

“And you better fix your hair,” Ren leaned down and messed up Hux’s still gelled hair.

“You bastard!” Hux said with a laugh, “I’m getting back at you for that.”

“Whatever nerd let’s go,” Ren stood up and put his shirt on as Hux went into the bathroom to fix his hair. Hux walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by Ren with both of the lightsabers. “I want you to carry this with you, okay?” Hux took the saber and nodded.

They both walked out of Ren’s quarters as a pair of stormtroopers walked past the door. Hux was immediately flustered, he remembered they both had visible hickeys because Ren had his mask off. As they slowly walked around, Ren took Hux’s hand and got closer. Their occasional words to each other were soft and careful. Stormtroopers would pass every so often with a stare, the two most powerful people on the ship, holding hands with hickeys visible.

Hux came to a halt when he saw Phasma, “we should go the other way,” Hux said as he turned his back to her.

“Oh no we aren’t,” Ren dragged Hux by his hand up to Phasma. When they approached her, they let go of each other’s hands, “Good day, Phasma, what are you up to?”  
“I’m just patrolling, do you,” she turned to face the two boys, “need anything…” she shook her head. “Again? More?” she came up to Ren and felt his neck, “Supreme Leader Snoke is going to notice at some point, if not soon.”

“Ah, we'll be fine, don’t worry about it,” Ren scoffed and took Hux’s hand again as Hux covered his neck and looked at his shoes.

They both continued to walk around the ship, not talking much. They stopped in front of Hux’s quarters, “let me stop in here really quick, okay?” Hux asked Ren.   
“Can I come with?” Ren said with a smile. 

“Of course,” Hux walked into his quarters to be greeted by Millicent. “Hi baby,” Hux bent down and picked up the cat. He walked with Millicent for a minute and put her back down.

“Why did you want to stop here?” Ren asked as he followed Hux.

“Oh, I don’t know. Walking around got boring and we don’t have anything to do I guess.” Hux turned around and looked at Ren. 

“Fair enough,” Ren took advantage of being taller than Hux and kissed his forehead. Hux embraced Ren and listened to his heartbeat. Hux felt calm again and Ren’s tender touch engulfed him completely. Millicent strutted up to their legs and began to purr. “Hux, are you cheating on me?” Ren yelled in a joking term as he pulled away and took a step back.

“Ren! I didn't want you to find out! She's just so beautiful and tempting!” Hux exaggerated his words and facial expressions.

“Maybe I need to teach you a lesson, general. For disobeying your commander,” Ren took a step forward, “do I?”

Hux let out a lust-filled chuckle, “Maybe I need to get you back for messing with my hair, commander,” Hux grabbed Ren’s cheeks, “I'm still upset about that.”

“Whatever,” Ren growled. Hux took ren by his top and shoved him onto the bed. Hux got on top of Ren and viciously brought his lips to his. Ren let out a soft whine from impact and Hux pulled away.

“Be quiet, brat,” Hux scowled and slapped him. Ren winced again, “don't tempt me.”

“Just shut up already,” Ren tried to kiss Hux but Hux’s right hand wrapped around his throat, pinning him to the bed. Ren was close to submitting, Hux could see it in his eyes.  
“Don't make this harder than it has to be,” Hux smirked.

“Shut up,” Ren's face turned and Hux was done playing, he opened Ren's mouth and placed this pointer and middle finger on his tongue, sliding them back until Ren gagged on them.

Hux pulled his hands away, slowly taking Rens robes off and his own next. Hux admired Rens imperfection, his scars on his chest and face, smiling at the fact that they both had each other. Hux explored Ren’s upper half with his porcelain hands, memorizing every curve and corner, knowing that he would soon destroy it. 

Hux leaned down and planted soft kisses on Ren's face, leading down to his neck, making Ren squirm with desire and plead. “Be patient,” Hux placed another soft kiss on his neck and proceeded to bite down with everything he had in him. Ren let out something that was a cross between a cry and a moan, whatever it was, both boys enjoyed it. Ren tried to grind his erection against Hux but Hux stopped him with a slap to the face, “patient, slut,” Hux let out with a low growl. Ren whined and nodded, not saying a word.   
A fire began to burn in Hux, it was desire. Lust. Hux craved Ren and Ren craved Hux. They were both extremely touch starved, taking in every single time their skin made contact. Hux’s eyes glowed green, speaking without words. 'I own you'. 

Hux held Ren’s wrists above his head, “You’re so desperate,” Hux traced his free hand over Ren’s hip, “maybe I shouldn’t give you what you want. As a punishment?”

Ren let out a whine, “Please, Hux,” he wiggles under Hux’s stronghold. 

“Who am I?”

Ren stayed silent, trying to get any kind of friction. 

“Who,” Hux leaned down, “am,” he grabbed Ren’s chin, “I?”

“G-General,” Ren stumbled on his words. 

“Good, and you are mine. Got it?” Ren nodded and swallowed his lust. 

Hux got off of Ren and stripped them both of everything, his head filling of nothing but the thought of Ren. Hux flipped Ren on his stomach and raised his hips. “Is this what you want?” Hux asked as he held Ren’s hip with his left hand and stroked himself slowly with the other. Ren nodded in approval. “Use your words or I’ll leave.” 

“Please, Hux. I want you,” Ren whined. 

“There you go,” Hux smirked as he slowly entered Ren, releasing a low groan of pleasure. After Hux was in, he began to pound into Ren without forgiveness, causing Ren to let out a continuous stream of loud moans and whimpers. Hux gave a growl, “you better take it all, if you wanted me so bad,” Hux spoke with heavy breaths. 

“Yes, sir—fuck…” Ren’s face began to bead with sweat, digging his hands into the sheets. 

“I didn’t say you could talk,” Hux scowled and pushed Ren’s head into the bed, muffling all the sounds he made as he continued to thrust. 

Ren managed to uncover his mouth for a split second to speak coherently, “H-Hux I’m close,” Hux smiles and pulled out and immediately flipping Ren on his back, grabbing Ren’s throbbing cock and began to stroke it. 

“You’re going to cum for me and me only, got it, whore?” Hux said as he stared deeply into Ren’s eyes.  
“Yes,” Ren couldn’t help the moan that escaped. 

“Good,” without warning or announcement Ren came all over Hux’s hand but Hux didn’t stop. Ren’s breathing got heavier and faster and his moans came to a scream. “Quiet down, slut. I control when I stop pleasing you.”

Ren’s legs began to shake with the overwhelming pleasure and pain. His own warm liquid was sliding between his shaft and Hux’s hand, creating a numbness sensation.   
Hux pulled his hand away, watching the liquid string from his hand. Hux slowly licked his hand clean, and with that, he did the same to Ren’s member, causing a soft moan.   
Hux got off the bed and put only his boxers back on, throwing Ren his. “I’ll stay here for another hour or so,” Hux bent over Ren’s weak and overstimulated body, legs shaking, hair drenched in sweat, eyes warm with tears. Hux lied down next to the frail boy and spoke with ease, “you know I still care about you.”

Ren's words were shaken, his quivering lips moved slowly, “just hold me already,” Ren wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist, pressing his warm cheeks on Hux’s bare chest. “I’ll get you back for this.” Ren let out a soft chuckle. 

“Whatever,” Hux planted a kiss on Ren’s forehead.


End file.
